Forgiveness Works Wonders
by Edward Liana
Summary: This is my story "The Power of Forgiveness"...so yeah the same summary goes for it. :P
1. Chapter 1

Guys...this is me OJSZ...my last accnt became invalid...but yeah enjoy the story ;) oh and btw, without keelykelly this story would be impossible! So half credits to her as well. :D

Chapter-1

Jade and James were sitting in the garden and talking. Well, perhaps a bit more then talking, but yes, talking. It had been two years since they were crowned Prince and Princess of Swan Lake, and they had used this time to get along with each other better, and Jade, especially was extremely happy. Her once broken heart now felt complete, with the only one who had cared for her, before she met Steven and Zacharius and everyone from Swan Lake. James, too was glad that he didn't have to deal with his gang and that Vanessa anymore. He felt a great burden of his back.

"So, it's been two years since we left Earth. I wonder if anyone even cares that we are missing?" Jade asked.

"I doubt it. No one even noticed us there. But I am quite happy here, not because of all the luxury or anything, but because I am with you," James said smiling. Jade giggled.

He pulled her closer to him and slightly kissed her on the lips.

"You are as precious as any extremely valuable thing, perhaps more. I want to ask you a question," he said shyly. "I wanted to ask it for a long time but…" he blushed.

"Shy to ask? It's alright, ask whatever you want," she said.

"I am so rough and, well, not decent like you, and perhaps bad. So why do you like me?" he asked.

Jade didn't believe he just said that. _How could he think like that after what he did for me? she thought. _ "Two answers to your question. First, all that you mentioned above is what makes you special. And second, I know that you are not bad. You are the most delightful person I have ever seen."

He smiled. He saw that she wasn't joking, which made him feel happy that she really thought about him that way. "Thank you."

James thought that it was time he told her what he wanted. So he put his hand into the pocket searching for the small box which held the key to his wish. As he was taking it out and about to speak up, Steven came up. _Did he have to come now?_

"Hey you two, Her Majesty wants to see all of us now. So stop dating each other and come on," he said laughing.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Seriously Steven?"

"Everyone's waiting for you, come on," he smiled and went away.

James sighed and put the box away. "Alright then, let's go."

"Yeah, I wonder what happened," she took his arm and went back to the palace.

* * *

"Your Majesty, is something wrong? Why did you want to talk to all of us?" Lucille asked.

Liliana was standing there with a girl almost the age of James.

She was wearing an armour used for fighting with her sword on her belt. Her eyes were blue with a shade of purple around it and they were sparkling. Zacharius stood there staring at her in a daze. He felt his cheeks grow hot as the girl chuckled. His gaze was cut off by Liliana.

"This is Princess Sandra of Eraklyon. Her realm has been taken over by a dark wizard who is on the loose. He tried to kill her but she managed to escape after putting up a good fight. According to her, he is planning to attack Swan Lake next, and you must prevent that from happening," she said worriedly.

"Your Majesty, that is horrible," Steven exclaimed and cast worried glances with Jade and Lucille.

Zacharius, noticing the sadness in Sandra's eyes, immediately said, "We will do whatever we can to stop the wizard. We will set out next week. For now, Princess Sandra must take rest." He had noticed the wounds that she had received from the battle and thought it wasn't the best idea to set out immediately.

"I agree," Jade said.

"Very well then, Jade. You and Zacharius can take care of Sandra," Liliana said. "James, Steven and Lucille can prepare and plan on how to get to the dark tower."

"Yes, Your Majesty," James said.

So, all of them parted.

* * *

"I wonder who this wizard is. I was beginning to think that finally there would be some peace and now…" James sighed, thinking that his proposal to Jade would have to wait until the end of the upcoming battle with another worthless wizard.

"Why the long face, James? I saw a little box back in the garden. What are you up to?" Steven asked mischievously. He knew what his brother had been up to.

James' cheeks grew red at the thought that Steven knew what he wanted to do, and he was angry that he actually interrupted that on purpose. "You know? How? And, why did you interrupt us?" he asked

"I think I know my brother," he grinned.

"So, that's why you interrupted him?" Lucille asked. Steven nodded. She rolled her eyes, "You are impossible!"

And all three of them burst into laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2 It's All Because of Her

Sandra had been staring at Zacharius, unconscious of what she was doing. _He is so handsome. I wonder if he will like me. I can't believe they are willing to help me. Everyone is so kind here. _She was interrupted from her thoughts when Zacharius spoke up.

"From the stories I have heard from Her Majesty, I am certain you can handle a sword quite well, Princess," Zacharius said.

"Thanks," she replied. She was blushing slightly, and trying to hide that.

"Zach, I will go and prepare something for Princess Sandra to eat. While I am away, please don't doze off," she smiled.

Zacharius frowned. "You know I won't," he said sarcastically.

Jade laughed and walked away. Her main point of that was to give the two of them some privacy.

"Lord Zacharius, do you and your friends combat each other or hold games like sword fighting, archery and all?" Princess Sandra asked.

"Well, we don't hold games for that but Steven and I do it sometimes. James doesn't really participate in our combats but he is the best swordsman in the whole of Swan Lake," he replied.

"My lord, would you mind if I challenged you to a combat?" she asked.

"Of course not!" He was a bit surprised at her request but nevertheless agreed. "And please, call me Zacharius or Zach, anything but 'My Lord'."

Sandra chuckled, "Whatever you wish … Zach." He smiled.

"So, Sandra, when do you wish to fight me?" he asked eagerly.

"I would love to do it now," she whispered in her breath but Zacharius heard it. "But you must rest now. You are injured."

"Then, whenever you wish," she said.

"Well, I would prefer after we defeat the wizard," he said.

She frowned. _We don't even know if we will defeat him or not. _"I am really becoming bored sitting here in this room."

"We could take a walk in the garden, if you will," he said trying to cheer her up.

"Of course, but wouldn't Princess Jade be angry with you if I were to go out?" she asked.

"No, I wouldn't," a voice came from the door.

Both of them turned round to see Jade standing at the door. Sandra turned away a bit embarrassed at what she had said. She didn't mean it in that way.

Jade smiled. "If it makes you feel better, you should go. And you would get to know each other better."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Sandra said.

Jade frowned. "Sandra, you are part of our family now, our family of friends. Please."

Sandra understood what she meant and finally gave in. "Alright Jade, but won't the others mind if I do so?"

"No. They would be happy," Jade replied. Sandra smiled in return.

"May I?" Zacharius offered his hand to Sandra.

"Of course," she took his hand and both of them exited the room.

Zach led Sandra to his favorite garden on Swan Lake. When they reached the spot, he noticed her face light up with pleasure.

"It's beautiful." She breathed.

"I'm glad you think so." Zach said.

They were quiet for a few moments as they walked. One thing that he couldn't help but notice was that the flowers seemed to bow towards them as they passed.

"The fresh air is so refreshing." Sandra said and the breeze whipped her hair around her face.

"Yes. I've always thought so." Zach said. He was trying to think of something to say. Anything! But his mind was drawing a complete blank. What do you say to a beautiful princess? "So… uh… you like gardens?"

"I was raised in a garden." Sandra answered "It was so beautiful until…" she sighed "That wizard attacked."

Zach watched her intently.

"He came in and destroyed everything." The princess continued "I tried to stop him. I tried everything, but…" she shook her head "He was too strong for me."

Zach smiled at her reassuringly "You tried your best. That's what counts."

"I suppose." Sandra shrugged "But now, he's coming here." She turned to face him "But, I heard how y'all defeated Rothbart. So I was hoping you might have a bigger chance together than me alone."

Zach nodded "All we can do is try."

They were quiet for a few more seconds before Sandra turned and continued walking.  
Zach watched her walk over to a rose that hadn't opened yet and touch it. Almost immediately, the rose's petals unfolded.  
He was about to ask how she did that, when she turned to him and smiled "How about a duel?"

Zach laughed as he reached for his sword "As you wish, Your Highness."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you plan to walk all the way to the Dark Tower and then attack it by surprise? Lu, are you crazy? Do you actually think after walking all the way you will have the energy to battle that guy? And who knows, it might not be a surprise. Come on, he's a wizard!" Steven said.

"So, I suppose you have a better option," Lucille said annoyed.

"I didn't say so. I just said that you can't just go on attacking someone like that. And why do we even have to take up all this trouble? I mean it's her realm, not ours. It was her responsibility to stop him and to defend her realm, but she failed. What can we do about it?" he said impatiently.

"How dare you?" Lucille shouted.

"What do you mean "how dare I"? She is nothing but trouble. Can't you see? It's because of her and her stupid realm that we are arguing now," Steven said. "In other words, I simply don't trust her."

"She is our friend. It is our duty," Lucille replied trying to stay calm.

"Since when did you care about friendships and duties?" Steven said.

"What? So, that's what you think?" Lucille said. "You know what, I don't care about you. All you have ever done is bring sadness… to everyone! I am out of here!"

"Fine!" he said.

"Fine!" Lucille shouted and both of them stormed out of the room in different directions.

James shook his head in disbelief. This wasn't going as planned.

"What happened here?" a voice asked.

James turned around to see Jade and smiled. "Guess!"

"Okay, Steven and Lucille," she replied.

James nodded. "They just argued like anything. This time I have a feeling it is going to last for long."

"Well, then I guess I have a good thing in mind. I was planning to throw a ball tomorrow night as to take off our stress. What do you think?" Jade replied.

"But we have to do a lot of things," James protested.

"I have taken care of that," she said, smirking.

"You are amazing," James said and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"So, you are saying you can't come, Your Majesty? Why?" Jade asked.

"I am sorry Jade. I have some work to do. But I am sure the ball will be helpful. If you need any help, feel free to tell me," Liliana said.

"Okay, Your Majesty," she curtsied and went into the palace.

* * *

"What's wrong Jade?" James asked.

"Her Majesty said that she won't come to the ball tonight," Jade said. "I wonder why."

"Don't worry. I am sure Her Majesty has a reason for it. Now you better get dressed. The ball is in two hours," James said.

"Did Steven agree to escort Lucille?" she asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, the answer is no. I don't understand that guy sometimes. But there's good news too. Zacharius is escorting Princess Sandra and I am escorting a girl I met. She is really beautiful and talented and perfect."

At the sound of that Jade's smile faded. _What are you saying? You met a girl and you are choosing her over me? _"Who is this Lady who has won the great Prince James' heart, may I ask?" she said.

James chuckled. She could be so crazy sometimes. "Her name is Odette Jardin. I am sure you haven't met her before, have you?"

Jade smacked him on the back playfully. "No, Your Majesty, I haven't," Jade replied laughing. "Alright, enough of this, I better get going."

* * *

"I present you Lord Zacharius Yori Kant of Swan Lake, escorting Princess Sandra Adeline," the announcer said.

"And now I present you Prince James Allen Dan Robert, escorting Princess Odette Jardin." The crowd applauded and cheered for them.

"James, where is Steven?" Jade asked.

"He is in the garden," James replied.

"Look, I will go and try to make Steven understand and I want you to do the same with Lucille," she said.

"But…" he tried to protest.

"No. You will do what I tell you. Now go!" James sighed and went away.

Jade walked towards the garden and saw Steven sitting there. "Steve, I need to talk to you."

"I know why you want to talk, so just go away. I don't want to talk about it," his voice was cracking.

"Please, Steve. I know how it feels. Let me talk to you at least," Jade said.

Steve turned around. "Thanks Jade," he said.

"Anytime," she replied.

"So, are you planning to join the party anytime soon?"

"No, I thought I'd stay out of her way. She said that she didn't care about me. She said that I only brought her sadness. Does she really feel that way about me?" he asked.

"I am sure she does not. She said it because she was angry. And you know how she behaves when she is angry," she replied.

"I won't go there Jade. I have decided to stay out of her way forever," he said.

Jade was shocked. "You can't. Please," she pleaded.

"I am sorry Jade, but my decision is final and nothing can make me reconsider."

"Okay. Do you mind if I stay here and talk to you?" she asked.

"Not at all," he replied. "Let's take a walk."

"Sure!"

* * *

"Lucille!" James said.

"Hey! How's everything going?" she asked.

"Awful!" he said.

"Why?"

"Because you two are not together!"

"James, you are ridiculous. But this time I won't reconsider. My decision is final James. I won't interfere in his life anymore. Please don't try to reason with me," she said.

"Alright," he said and left to see if Jade had any success. He looked for her in the garden but didn't find her. So, he decided, as Sandra was new in the palace, to dance with her.

He found her and walked up to her. "Princess Sandra, will you do me the honour of my first dance?"

"Of course," she smiled and both of them started dancing. Zacharius who had gone to bring a glass of wine became a bit upset when he saw her dancing with his friend. He went to the corner of the hall and sat there alone.

* * *

"Steve, I think I should go back. James must be waiting. He promised me the first dance," she said. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"Well, perhaps I can come, as long as you don't take me to her," he said.

"Okay I promise."

James was having fun dancing with Sandra. She was an amazing dancer, very light on her foot.

Jade went in and began looking for James. But she couldn't find him. After looking for what seemed an eternity, she spotted him talking and… was he? No way…dancing? Her boyfriend was dancing with a princess, called Sandra, when he had promised _her _the first dance. And he didn't even seem to bother. He was enjoying it.

"Steven, I want to go from here now," she said.

"Why Jade?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Please," she pleaded.

"Okay!" With that both of them left the hall.

"What happened, Jade?" he said once they were out of the hall.

"He broke his promise just to dance with a stupid Princess. He chose her over me!" she began crying.

Steven didn't know what to say. That girl was causing too much trouble and pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3 Separation

"Jade? There you are," a voice said. Jade turned to see James. She immediately turned away. James was confused; he didn't understand why she was behaving strangely. He looked at Steven for advice but he just gave him a disapproving look.

James walked up to Jade and asked, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Jade started to walk away but he caught hold of her hand. "Let go of me!"

"No, I won't. Tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, just let go of me," she said. "Please, I don't want to talk to you."

"First, you have to tell me why?" he said.

Jade's temper flared up. She turned around and glared at him. "You want to know why, fine! You promised me the first dance and then you go dancing with a Princess, and you forget all about me. I look for you and find you laughing with her. And you dare to ask "why"?" she shouted.

James' jaws dropped open. He couldn't believe she had come to this. "Jade, I-I can explain."

"Well, I don't want listen to your story, Your Majesty. Just leave!" she said.

"Why do you start having opinions of your own without listening to the whole story? Why can't you just try to understand?" James shouted.

Jade was shocked. _He was the one who broke his promise and now he is shouting._ "I think you're right. I don't understand. But do you know what I don't understand? I don't understand you! You are the most deceiving, disrespectable person I have ever seen. I don't want to have anything to do with you. Leave me alone!"

"Jade, I…" he tried to explain knowing what he had just said.

"No, James please!" she said. "I…"

"Jade, Her Majesty is under a spell. The wizard has attacked her. The spell can only be broken if the wizard is defeated. I can't wake her up!" Zuma said.

"How much more damage will that wizard cause? I think he is following me. I should leave this realm, I am causing all this trouble," Sandra said.

"No, it's ok. You said that he's after Swan Lake, not you," James said. Jade became furious.

"Actually Sandra, you are right. You are not causing problems to only this realm but also its people. It's because of you that Her Majesty was attacked, it is because of you that Steven and Lucille had that dispute, it is because of you that I am about to lose my boyfriend, it is…"

"Wait a minute! It is because of _her _that you just shouted? I don't think so. I think you were jealous. You didn't like her," James shouted.

"James! How dare you talk to Jade like that? It is because of her that this whole realm is alive and safe," Steven said.

"Without her, none of us would have lived!" Zacharius gave in.

"So, you are on her side. Have you forgotten who sacrificed his life to save her? Why she is alive now?" James shouted back.

"After all Steven, you don't even belong in this argument," Lucille said.

"Neither do you!" Steven shouted back.

"Your Majesties, Milady, My Lords, please you have to set out for the Dark Tower at once," Zuma interrupted.

"We will Zuma, but not with him," Jade pointed at James.

"I could say the same," James replied.

"I am going with Jade," Steven said.

"So am I," Zacharius stepped forward.

"Well, I am not going anywhere Steven is going so I am staying with James. And Sandra, you are coming with us," Lucille said.

So the six of them broke into two groups and set out. But little did they know that their little argument was being observed and that their division put all their lives at stake.

* * *

Up in the dark towers, the wizard leaned back into his seat and laughed "And I thought taking Swan Lake would be a challenge!" he rubbed his hands together eagerly "Those six have split, they don't trust each other anymore, and their moral is down!" he laughed again "It's as they say, Divide they fall! And they're going to fall!" then he sneered "Including that Princess Sandra who's escaped me already. Then Swan Lake will be mine!"

"Lucille, I can't believe she said that," James said, visibly hurt.

"Neither can I," Lucille replied. "But the very thought of it is making me angry. She gave in with Steven, unbelievable!"

"So, what do we do now?" James asked.

"I am sorry James, but you know, the way we are divided now, we are more likely to fail. Together we could defeat him but now…" Sandra said. "We don't have any hope and it's all my fault. You shouldn't have done that back there James. She was right, you shouldn't have risked what you hold dear. That isn't how it is done. You just destroyed the key-ring to your wish forever." Sandra glanced at his pocket. James sighed. He hated to admit it but in a way she was right. That ring was of no use now.

"But still, I am the one who broke the promise, I am the one who shouted and misunderstood her. I am the one to blame," he said.

"Why are you the one to blame? I am useless. I caused the separation of Lucille and Steven, you and Jade and now, perhaps even Zach," she said, tears streaming down her face.

James and Lucille exchanged confused glances. Theirs, they understood, but what happened between her and Zach? Anyway, James walked up to Sandra and put an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "It's alright Sandra. It's all our faults. Stop crying. You're a brave knight and princess, and yet you're crying, that doesn't make sense. Everything will work out between you and Zach, I am sure." Sandra nodded as James wiped away her tears.

"Speaking of you and Zach, what happened?" she asked.

Sandra sighed. "Well, he saw me dancing with James and now he thinks that I am in love with him," she said.

"Well, you're not, so you have nothing to worry about. He will understand eventually," James replied.

* * *

Jade, Steven and Zacharius had set out and it had been two days since they left Swan Lake, and yet there was no sign of the Dark Tower. Neither of them were really happy after the events of that horrifying night. All three of them were silent, till Steven spoke up.

"Jade, what do you think they are doing now? Do you think they have reached by now? I mean Sandra is with them, so they have an advantage," he said.

Jade shook her head, "I don't know, but I have a feeling that our trip is not going to turn out the way we expected."

Steven and Zacharius just shrugged and they resumed walking.

"How much further?" Lucille asked. "My feet are killing me."

"We head north for another two days and reach a dark forest. On the other side of the forest is the Tower," Sandra replied. Lucille groaned.

Sandra was feeling bad that she couldn't help. _Only if I had my wings and powers now, I could take us all there within an hour. I wonder what Zach is doing now. Are they fine? The course is a dangerous one. I just hope they are alright._

Zacharius' P.O.V:

As I am walking alongside Steven with Jade two steps ahead of us, my mind is racing back to Sandra. Iwonder how Sandra is now. I have a feeling that whatever happened that night was all a misunderstanding. I wish I had found that out sooner. I feel bad for Jade too. She never thought this would happen. Now, we are divided and this is going to be a bit of a disadvantage.

I was cut out of my thoughts at the sound of a thud. I raised my head to see a fallen Jade. She was having a lot of difficulty walking for two days without any rest. And even though I hated to admit it, we had been really lazy at night, so that Jade had to guard us both the nights. She hadn't slept a bit and that is why she was becoming weak, I guess.

I went to help Steven help Jade to her feet. "Are you alright?" I ask as I exchange worried glances. He too, looks worried.

"Perhaps we should stop for a while," Steven states.

"I'm fine, we should go. We don't have much time. Don't worry about me," she says and turns around to walk but she stumbles again though this time, I catch her before she touches the ground. "You are definitely not alright," I say as I put an arm around her and Steven does the same and we help her to a tree.

"We should rest till tomorrow morning," I say.

"Guys, please, I don't want Swan Lake to fall just because of my weakness or incapability to endure long walks," she says.

She is more stubborn than I thought. I shake my head in disbelief. "Or you can say, because of our laziness. Please Jade, try to understand. Nothing will happen. You must rest," I say.

"No! We have to go. Look, Swan Lake is more important than me," she protests. And she starts to walk again, this time managing not to fall, but we can clearly see that she is having difficulty in walking. I look at her legs, and that is when I notice it. She had injured her leg badly, and blood was flowing and now starting make a puddle beneath her.

"Steve, look at her leg," I whisper to Steven, as I know he has more control over Jade than I do. He glances at it and he gasps.

_Steven's P.O.V._

"Steve, look at her leg," Zach motions to her leg. I glance towards her and I gasp. How could we not have noticed it before. Her ankle was bleeding continuously and yet she was walking. I run up to her, both with annoyance and anxiety.

"Sit down," I say.

"Why?" she asks as if nothing is wrong.

"I said sit down!" I say with a stern voice. She sits down, luckily, to my surprise. I thought she would be harder to deal with. "Now, may I see your right foot" I ask.

"My foot? Why?" she asks.

"For heaven's sake Jade, stop pretending and show me your foot," I say now, concerned as she is trying to hide it.

She slowly brings up her right leg, and pulls the hem of the dress she is wearing, slightly so that it reaches up to her ankles. What I see takes the breath out of me. It is far worse than a sprained ankle. There is a deep cut under her ankle near the joint, which goes all around her leg, and her whole foot is covered in blood.

"What happened?" I ask.

"N- " she shrugs. "Okay. I had to fight off a wolf last night and then I got hurt," she replies.

Both mine and Zach's eyes grew wide. She was telling us this after all this time. "It could've gotten infected. What were you thinking? You couldn't have woken us up?"

Jade shakes her head. "I couldn't have led it to the tent. I couldn't have risked your lives," she replies simply.

"So, you intend to sacrifice yourself just to save us?" I ask as I try to clean the wound.

"I care for the people I love, the people that I hold dear. I lost one of them, but I won't lose the others," she says and I see a tear make its way down her cheek. I wipe it away.

"You haven't lost anything, Jade. He just didn't know what he was doing. I know he loves you still," I said and Zach nodded in agreement.

"Why did you do it?" she asks. I stare at her in confusion. "Both of you. Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Zach asks.

"You argued with James - for me. You made him think that you didn't care for him," she says.

She turns to me. "You left Lucille for me!"

"And you, you were separated from Sandra," she glanced at Zach.

"Because we knew what they were saying was wrong," I say, trying to comfort her.

"Oh Steven, you people try to soothe me so, but I know I don't deserve it, then why do you? I am always shouting at you people and I never come to any use. All I ever did was troubled you people. I was wrong that night. He didn't look for me because he thought that I was still with you. And I thought that he was in…" she starts sobbing onto my shoulders. "I am so sorry. I guess it would be better for everyone if I didn't exist."

"Don't say that, Jade. That's not true," I say, but she continues sobbing for the next few minutes hardly breathing. After sometime her breath becomes even and looking at her I see she has fallen asleep. Both of us smile and I lay her down against the tree as there is nothing more I can do.

* * *

The wizard began to laugh uncontrollably as he watched the two sets of people in his magic mirror "This is too sweet." He walked over to his large seat and sat down "Jade is weak and will continue to weaken as the days go by. Even the brothers don't trust each other anymore! Perfect." He took another look in the mirror and walked back over to it "I will take Jade tonight, and keep her as bait. The two boys will definitely grow furious and come here. As soon as they reach the towers to carry out their 'surprise' attack, they will all be so weak and tired, that I'll only have to push them over with a small breeze!" He grinned wickedly "Sending that wolf after Jade was just the perfect touch. No one will be able to stop me!" then he tapped the glass "And you, Princess, will finally meet your fate, because obviously, your friends would hand you over in the space of a heartbeat if they thought it would save their home." He began to laugh again, only this time, he didn't stop "This world will be mine!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter-4 Captured

"How much farther?" Lucille asked.

"We have to cross this forest and we will be there," Sandra said.

"I can't wait," Lucille replied sarcastically.

James just nodded and went on. He was getting this strong feeling that something was wrong with Jade, as if she was in trouble.

* * *

Jade was wide awake. She couldn't sleep; so many thoughts were running through her mind. She had to go. She had to find _him_ and tell _him_ she was sorry, that she hadn't meant all that. She had to defeat the wizard herself and prove that she still loved them all. She had to make up for her mistake. But she didn't want to worry Steven and Zacharius, so she decided to sneak out. At first she stumbled but soon regained her balance. She walked towards the forest and away from the tent. She didn't know how, but she just seemed to know where they or rather _he _was. Everything was dark, apart from the little light that the moon was providing; the shadows forming ghastly shapes on the forest floor. She could hear the howling of wolves. All of a sudden everything became cold, just like winter nights, dark clouds blocked the light of the moon and a biting wind began to blow. She looked down and to her horror, saw that everything was turning to ice. "What's happening here?" she muttered.

_You will meet your fate_, a cold whisper came.

"Who are you?!" she shouted back. Her voice echoed in the dark.

_He hates you, despises you. You are nothing but another common girl to him_, the voice came again.

"No! That's not true!"

_He doesn't love you._

"It can't be," she whispered, tears making their way down her cheeks.

There was silence. Then a voice came again, but it was not the dark one that came before. It was _his _voice but in a very cold tone. She could see them. They were all standing in front of her.

_You broke your word, you broke your friendship; you've destroyed everything, Jade. You have hurt your friends. You've hurt me. You do not love me._

_What have you done? _Lucille's voice came next. _You have made __**her**__ feel so miserable._

"I am sorry, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Please!" she was sobbing now, the voices were becoming fainter and fainter, and her vision became blurry, the figures fading into the darkness. She couldn't bear it. She suddenly felt all her strength leave her and she fell to the ground against the cold ice. "I love you, James," was all she could whisper, and darkness overwhelmed her.

An evil laugh echoed through the forest, and the ice suddenly disappeared.

* * *

"Jade!" James woke up to find Lucille and Sandra looking at him worriedly.

"You were having a nightmare," Lucille stated.

"I saw _her, _the wizard, he had her. And he was - he was torturing her, threatening to kill her if she didn't tell him where I was," James said.

"Relax! Breathe!" Lucille said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Now, tell me, do you think it was a vision or just a dream?" Sandra asked.

"It was real. She's in trouble and she's hurt," he said.

"We need a plan. We have to find Steven and Zacharius," Lucille said.

* * *

"Steven! Come here!" Zach called.

"What is it Zach? You know I don't like to be disturbed in the mornings! It better be a good reason!" he said menacingly.

"What is that?" he asked.

"I found this on the tree," Zach said pressing a small piece of paper into his hands.

_Dear Steve and Zach,_

_I know that by the time you will read this I will have reached the Dark Tower. I just couldn't live myself out of the fact that I am responsible for this mess and so I have decided to set things right. I will defeat the Dark Wizard myself, to make up for my mistake. I hope you will find it someday in you to forgive me for everything._

_I don't know if I will be seeing you all ever again but it doesn't matter. You will be better off without me. Go back to Lucille, Sandra and James, they will need you. Do not come after me, as it will only lead to trouble. I know I will probably die as I don't know magic, but don't worry, I won't die before I see his destruction. Whatever fate awaits me I know that I deserve it. The next few lines are for James, (please pass it on to him):_

_**I know I have caused you a lot of trouble. I have hurt you deeply and I cannot forgive myself for that. I will go to whatever extent it takes to make it up for you, even if it requires my death. I am sure you will find someone better than me, who is worthy of you. I am deeply ashamed of my behavior that night. My apologies to Lucille and Sandra too. You, James, have stood by my side through everything, when I have done nothing but troubled you. Please forgive me. I love you, now and forever.**_

_Jade_

"Is she trying to kill herself! Come on we have to hurry and find the others," Steven said as he and Zach picked up their swords and started off. After walking through the forest for about an hour they heard some footsteps. "Who's there?" Steven cried out, unsheathing he sword.

The footsteps got nearer and nearer and he gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter-5 The Dark Tower

"James, did you hear that?" Lucille said.

"The sound of someone unsheathing a sword? Yeah!" he replied. "Be ready for anything!"

They heard a sound behind the bushes.

"James?" a familiar voice came.

"Steven!" James replied startled.

"Steven-oh Steven! I missed you!" Lucille ran to him and hugged him.

"Lu, can't breathe!" Steven said. Lucille laughed.

"I am so sorry for behaving like that earlier," she said.

"It's okay!" Steven said.

"Sandra, are you alright?" Zach asked.

"Yes, I am, now that you're here," she said and pulled him into a kiss.

"Hey guys, where's Jade?" James said, his smile fading.

Steven and Zacharius looked at each other and frowned not know how to break the news. Knowing James, he'd probably go running into the Dark Tower.

"What's wrong? Why are you not answering me?" James asked.

Steven gave him the piece of paper. James quickly opened it and immediately he frowned. His expression changed to anger. "Where were you?!" he shouted.

"I am sorry, James, it was night and we were-sleeping," Steven said a bit frightened.

"How dare you? You were supposed to be looking after her. Wait-what do you mean by you were sleeping, who was on guard?" he asked menacingly.

"Um, well, she insisted th-" he was cut off.

"And you obliged to it? Were you crazy?" he shouted.

"James, I can exp-" Zach started.

"No! I will not have any of your excuses. You, Steven, will pay for that," James said unsheathing his sword.

"James!" Lucille spoke, utterly worried, as Steven was unarmed. All the colour from Steven's face drained. He knew his brother, and when he was angry nothing in the world could stop him. He took a few steps back as his brother advanced towards him murderously. He backed away but his back connected against the trunk of a tree.

James pointed the sword at his brother throat cutting a bit of skin as blood trickled down. "You have done a very grave mistake!" he snarled, dropping the sword and taking a firm grip of his brother's neck, causing him too gasp.

His brother was now an inch away from him and as Steven looked into his eye, he saw a shade of red in his eyes, instantly knowing that James was not himself. "James, wake up, the wizard has a hold of you. Look at what you are doing. I am your brother!" he pleaded.

"I do not know you, weakling!" he spoke in a voice that was not his own. Steven was hurt by that comment. He knew James wasn't himself but it still hurt all the same. His attention turned to his neck, the grip on his neck becoming tighter every moment, and he noticed that he was now gasping for his breath.

"James, please leave him. I beg of you!" Lucille pleaded.

Suddenly they saw a bright light flash through the forest and the hand on his neck loosened and James dropped to the ground. Steven too fell down, trying to catch his breath. When he had composed himself, he found James lying on the ground completely knocked out. "What was that?" he asked. As soon as he recovered from his astonishment, he realized what had just happened. His brother had been shot by some kind of magic spell and was now unconscious. Steven shook his brother's shoulders hoping to awake him but he didn't stir. He was beginning to get worried now.

"Lucille, why won't he move?" he asked.

"Don't worry," a female voice said. As Steven looked up to find its source he was awed at the beauty of what he saw. A few feet away from him, there stood in the clearing, a figure of a woman as beautiful as a magnolia in May. But she was no ordinary woman, she was a spirit, at least that's what he understood by her flowery form.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Diana, a dryad, in other words, a tree spirit. The wizard had control of your brother that caused him to behave that way, I put him to sleep. He will be awake soon. But Steven, I bring grave news from the Dark Tower. Your friend Jade has been taken, on the very night she left. The wizard has her and is willing to kill her if she doesn't tell him of her diamond crown, but your friend refuses."

"The diamond crown?" Lucille asked.

"The crown that protected her from Rothbart when she was a swan."

"Why does he want that?"

"It enables you to have control over the forces of Swan Lake and you are immune to all kind of magic. If he has that crown, he will be unstoppable and Jade knows that."

Worry flashed through all their faces.

"What do we do?" Zach asked.

"It is not safe here. Come with me to my house…"

* * *

"I repeat, where is the diamond crown?" he bellowed.

"I don't know!" Jade replied. She knew where e but not by any chance was she letting him know. A slap echoed through the castle as Jade was knocked to the ground. Almost immediately she raised from the ground as she felt a strong grasp on her neck. She struggled hard to breathe but she could not. "You will tell me, willingly or unwillingly. I know just the thing for you." He laughed.

"In your dreams!" she shouted back.

The wizard laughed again, this time turning towards a mirror and muttering some enchantment. A few moments later the mirror showed James. He was pale and his eyes were closed. Jade was worried.

The wizard saw this and smiled. "Don't worry, he is not dead, just sleeping. A dryad is looking after him. He's safe, till now," he said darkly.

"What do you mean 'till now'?"

"Well, he is off guard while he is sleeping. So many tragic things can happen when you are not prepared. But I am planning to bring all of them here and each of them will die as you watch helplessly. Then you will learn your lesson."

The wizard began enchanting something and soon Jade could see the dark clouds surrounding the clearing in the forest.

"No!"

* * *

"What is that?" Zach asked.

The light was fading and now they could see a black cloud beginning to surround them. There was a scream and the dryad began to vanish into the air.

"Diana?"

"The wizard…my tree was cut…I cannot help you…sorry…Run!" she gasped and disappeard into the air.

As the mist surrounded them all of them began to feel dizzy and soon they dropped to the ground. The mist soon disappeared along with the royals and all fell silent in the clearing again.

Sandra's POV

I try to open my eyes and find that everything is dark. I blink a few times before my eyes are adjusted to the darkness. I try to get up but find that I am unable to. There's a barrier preventing me to move and there's a negative energy radiation off from it. I look around and see Lucille on my right and James on my left, but Steven and Zach are nowhere to be seen. Worry flashes through me. As I try to move again I feel a sharp sting on my left arm. I find an old wound reopened again, a wound given to me by the wizard. I know at once that we are in the Dark Tower.

"James! Lucille! Wake up!" I call them.

"Hmmm…Where are we?" James asks.

"Dark Tower, we are prisoners," I reply.

"Where's Steven?" Lucille asks trying to get up.

"I don't know. Zach's not here too. I woke up to find them gone. And Lucille there's no use fidgeting, we are chained with dark magic."

"I just hope they are alright," I say.

Zach's POV

A rough hand shoves me up. As I look round I see one man holding Steven and the other holding me. A man, very tall, comes towards us.

"Well, well, so these are the great Lords Zacharius and Steven of Swan Lake. You don't deserve to be called Lords. You couldn't even protect the Princess," he hissed.

"What have to Jade?" Steven asks.

"She's in the dungeons, and you will see her soon. Why do you care about that weakling anyway, she's the one who caused your friendship to break up," he says.

"Where are the others?" I ask as I notice that James, Lu, and Sans is not here.

"They are fine," he says and I feel myself pushed from the back as I land to the wizard's feet.

"You are here to be killed. Not only you two, all of you! But first I want to have some fun!" He raises his wand and waves it at me knocking me towards the wall. I try to move but I can't. I see a blue light emerge from the tip of his wand and a sharp pain sears through my back as if someone ran their sword through me. I groan out in pain. The wizard laughs.

"You can't even bear such a small thing. I think I will have a lot of fun with you. And if it makes you feel better, Princess Sandra is my target. She's a fairy, or rather was, before I took her powers away from her. She's my daughter."

My eyes grow wide with surprise. Sandra is his daughter? Why did she never tell me? As I ponder about it I feel another sharp feeling radiating from my feet. As I look down, I see the wizard is twisting my ankle as if it were as soft as a pillow. The pain was too much to bear. I couldn't resist the tears that were falling out of my eyes as I groaned in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Steven shouted.

"Who are you to interrupt me! You'll get your turn don't worry. Actually you are kind of boring. Let's get straight to the point."

"Bring the other three and the girl!" he shouts to the men who were holding us.

After a few minutes, one of the guards return with James, Lucille and Sandra. I am glad to see them but then I notice Sandra's left arm bleeding badly and I am worried. The guard binds James and Lucille to Steven's side and pushes Sandra as she lands beside me.

"Are you alright?" she asks me.

"I'm fine. What's wrong with your hand?" I ask.

"It's nothing. An old wound reopened by the wizard's spell. But you are definitely not fine. Pain is written on your face. What did he do to you?"

"Um…a couple of spells I guess," I shrug it off. "You never told me you were his…"

She cuts me off. "So you know now. He told you didn't he? He killed my mother when I was born and as for me he tried to kill me to before I met you. I wanted to keep this away from the world because then they would probably think of me as a spy, but I'm not. I am not like him," she starts sobbing.

"It's okay, Sans. I'm just asking. And no matter who you are I will not leave you," she lay her head over my shoulder and I felt a warm feeling inside and even with the pain from my leg I found peace. That peaceful moment was however destroyed as we heard a sound of chains.

James' POV

Suddenly, I see the wizard return and behind him is a girl, tall and slender, with bruises all over her body and several cuts. There's a deep cut on her arm which is bleeding. She is blindfolded by a black cloth surrounding her eyes, and is walking limp. It seems as if she hasn't eaten for days. Jade! As I look at her broken form I feel tears coming to my eyes. I have failed her. I couldn't protect her.

"Come on, princess!" the wizard sneers and pushes Jade making her crash to the ground. I feel my temper flare up but manage to keep calm. How dare he touch my girl! I feel really guilty. All this is happening because of me. If I hadn't danced that night we would have been together and none of this would've happened. If I die tonight I'll deserve it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter-6 Torture at the Tower

Jade's POV

The wizard starts opening the blindfold and at first the bright light forces me to close my eyes. After some time as my eyes get adjusted to the light. I can see I am in a room. I look around and to my horror I see, Sandra, Zach, Steven, Lucille and…James. I am so relieved to see him alright. He tries not to make eye contact with me though I don't know why. He seems ashamed. Is he thinking all this is his fault? Is he crazy?

"Jade?" I hear his voice, a voice that brings warmth to my heart. Suddenly I remember that vision before I was brought here, to this horrid place, and the things he said and guilt began to make its way into me.

"I am sorry," I muttered, knowing that he had not heard me. I wish I could tell him how I felt, apologize to him. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the wizard's (whose name was Sopespian as far as I knew) voice.

"Look princess, as I kill each of your friends right in front of your eyes. What kind of a friend are you? You can't protect your own family, oh wait, they are not your family, they are your friends. Your family was dead long ago," he laughed.

One of the men advanced towards James and grasped a hand full of his hair as he pulled his head back.

"No!"

James' POV

I felt one of the men take a handful of my hair and he began to pull my head back until my neck was completely exposed and in a vulnerable state. He was really strong and it was beginning to hurt.

"You are a spoiled princess. Wait, are you even a real princess? You just picked up some stupid stone and became a princess didn't you?"

This was too much. He was insulting Jade. "Stop!" I shouted only to have my head pulled farther back. I couldn't help but let out a moan. I felt the sharp metal of the knife being pressed against my skin.

"It's okay James," Jade muttered.

"Of course it's okay! It is the truth! Now to the point;" he walked over to Jade and held her face in his hands in a harsh way. "Give me the diamond crown, or watch him die!" he says pointing to me.

"Please, just leave him. Do whatever you have to with me but just leave them alone. I cannot give you the diamond crown, so to make up for that I am giving myself to you but please, please, please!" Jade pleaded. It made me sad to see her like that and that too, after I had done so much to displease her she was sacrificing herself. Before I could say anything I heard the unpleasant voice of Sopesian.

"Oh look, Her Royal Highness is begging!" he mocked. "Did you really think I'd let you go after I kill them? I will kill you, but before that I will kill your friends, if not all at least one of them, that is the Prince. And I will make him beg for death! And then I'll see if you give the crown or not."

I feel the man lower the knife and release me, to my great relief, but the next moment it is gone as I am being hoisted into the air and something is squeezing the breath out of me. I look to see the wizard laughing menacingly at Jade, who is apparently crying. "Stay away from her!" I shout only to have the pressure increased and I begin to struggle to breathe. I look to Jade once more and see Sopesian advancing towards her threateningly. I look away unable to see the terrifying sight, and soon I hear a muffled sob, knowing that it is from Jade. I feel tears forming in my eyes knowing that all this is my fault.

Steven's POV

I close my eyes as the wizard continues on his work, unable to see my friend being treated like that. I need to do something. I look around and find that the wand holding James is unguarded. I find a sharp rock near me and drag myself towards it. When I reach it I cut free of my bonds and quietly take up the wand. Sopesian was too distracted to notice. But now that I have the wand I don't know what to do. I move the wand up and down only to find James flying through the air. He glares at me. "Sorry!" I whisper. I hear Lucille chuckle under her breath. I smirk, the thought of James being under my control wasn't that bad. But anyway, I lower the wand slowly and twist it to the right, and I hear a gasp from my brother. Oops! I turned it the wrong way. I now turn it to the left and finally he is free. He pulls out his dagger and frees Luce, Zach and Sans. Then he walks towards me and unsheathes his sword. "Remind me never to trust you with a wand. I ought to throw you into the dungeons when we get back!" he whispered sarcastically. I smirk.

"I'll take my chances," I whisper back.

"Guys, I think Sopespian is done with Jade!" Sandra says. I look back to where the wizard was standing and find an unconscious Jade covered in blood and the wizard turning towards us, anger written all over him. I unsheathe my sword as the wizard advances and we attack. The wizard's wand being with us gives us an advantage as he must fight with his sword. But soon I see more people coming in to attack us. This is far from over. I knock two of the men unconscious and stab the other in the back. Then I go to join my brother. As I fight the wizard alongside James, my mind drifts off to the source of this mess. And I find that it was because of me. If I hadn't shouted at Lucille that day, Jade wouldn't be walking with me and the misunderstanding wouldn't have happened. I am overcome with guilt. I hope Lucille, Jade, Sandra, James and Zach will forgive me, though I don't really deserve it. I did injustice to Sandra too, just out of jealousy. I will make up for it now, somehow.


End file.
